


Haikyuu Oneshots

by NoirsProperty



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I want to die™, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Smut, Volleyball, Xreaders here and there, Yaoi, all the other haikyuu ships, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu oneshots, haikyuu ships, iwaoi - Freeform, oneshots, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirsProperty/pseuds/NoirsProperty
Summary: Originally on wattpad but I deleted it because there are no hq fans there...BUT READ MY YURI ON ICE BOOK ITS ON WATTPAD. SAME USERNAME BROS





	1. Hanahaki ; tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki Disease ; an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.
> 
>  
> 
> flower language in the end notes

He was 14 when Tsukishima's eyes watered as he stood in front of his sink, coughing desperately, trying to get the irritating itch out of his throat.  
His glasses were on his hands, on the brink of breaking because of hall the pressure the blonde was applying on it.

Blood was soon dripping out of his mouth and onto the bottom of the sink, still coughing, until  
petals, Acacia petals, to be exact, came Falling along with the blood.  
Tsukshima swore under his breath, washing out the blood from his mouth, quickly disposing of the petals.

Hanahaki. He knew of this. After witnessing the struggles of his brother, suffering with it for years. After finally, his love was reciprocated.  
Tsukishima knew that having this meant that he was going to have to confess.  
But he can't do that so quickly.  
After all, to him, confessing was 'lame and pathetic'  
Especially since he is in love with his best friend. Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
The simple thought of his name brought shivers down Kei's spine and an itch behind his throat.

  
Two years, Tsukishima has had been dealing with this for two years.

"Tsukki!" He sighed as he heard his best friend call him.  
"What?" He replied, turning to his friend  
"Let's go eat at the benches!" Yamaguchi smiled.  
"Sure." Tsukishima says, waiting for Yamaguchi to turn before silently coughing to ease the itch.

Mostly a mixture of Blossoms and Pink Camellia petals were what he's come across for the years. Sometimes Forsythia would hide behind the other common petals.

"Hey Tsukki, can I stay over at your place tonight? I'm really bored" Yamaguchi spoke through the phone.  
"N-Not tonight, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima says, aching for the call to end so he could rush to the restroom, "sorry, my moms calling me. I have to go."  
"Oh, okay, I'll message you later." Yamaguchi says before they exchange goodbyes.  
Tsukki ends the call quickly sprinting to the bathroom.  
Coughing out a full blossom covered in red, a few petals too, slipped out of his mouth.

It just had to be him, didn't it?  
Tsukki hated the fact that it was him. It could've been anyone else.

Volleyball practice have become way more painful now that full flowers have been erupting from his mouth.  
Of course Sugawara and Daichi noticed, they quickly helped Tsukishima whenever he needed to get the flowers out.

"Why are you even trying to help? How do you two even know how it even feels?" Tsukki says harshly, avoiding eye contact, before realizing he was disrespectful and mutters out apologies  
"Tsukishima..." Suga starts, "..we both had it.."  
Tsukishima's eyes widened, looking at his senpais.  
"S-Since when?" He spoke.  
"Since we were in first year." Daichi softly chuckled, "we both kept it from the whole club, but we are together.."  
"Since wHEN??" Tsukki looked confused  
"Since two months ago." Suga smiles, looking at Daichi.  
"H-How'd you two cope with it?" Tsukki asked.  
"By ourselves, we both found out to cope with it alone." Daichi says.  
"But I thou-"  
"We did too, we both thought it was going to be a one sided love until we both got it." Suga says, his smile turned into a sad one.  
"But this isn't about us, Tsukishima." Daichi says, "we're going to help you okay?"  
Tsukishima nods. He needed the help after all

**_  
It's okay Kei.. They were able to do it... You could do it too..._ **

**_  
no, you can't._ **

 

Through out the next few weeks, Daichi and Suga has been making excuses for Tsukishima to leave in the middle of practice. Be it being called by a teacher, needing to use he bathroom or not feeling well.

Eventually, Yamaguchi started to question him.  
"Tsukki? Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, shut up." His response was blunt and cold.  
Soon after, the two were slowly drifting apart.

Tsukki's favorite days of the week, the weekend,relieved him when it came along. Tsukishima had no plans on leaving his room or his house.  
Yamaguchi didn't call him tonight. Tsukki didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed.

The whole weekend, Tsukishima stayed in his room, only leaving it to eat or ask his brother for advice.

and not one call from Yamaguchi. The last time Yams did call him was 3 weeks ago

  
Monday arrived too quickly, Yamaguchi not saying a word to Tsukishima. Almost avoiding him. Tsukki wondered why, but didn't bother him. Maybe the petals can ease down.  
All he could do was watch Yamaguchi, who was talking to a few girls, a sweet smile on his face.  
Tsukki's heart sunk, watching him laugh with the girls.

He got into a mini coughing fit, bringing a handkerchief to his mouth (Luckily it was red). Two yellow hyacinth petals painted in red blood.  
Tsukishima muttered under his breath, putting the handkerchief back in his pocket.

  
Practice was a drag, lining up next to Yamaguchi hurt him so much. Emotionally and physically.

Tsukishima was about to serve, dribbling the ball, "Tsukki! Nice serve!"  
His head darted to the sound of his nickname until his eyes met the freckled boy who gave him a smile and thumbs up.  
"Whatever.." He muttered with a faint blush, spiking the ball over the net.

In between sets, Tsukki rushed to the restrooms, Suga following a few minutes after.  
Suga knocked on the locked stall.  
"Tsukishima, are you alright?" Suga spoke, a gentle tone in his voice.  
"Y-Yeah.." Tsukishima says before petals of Blossoms, hyacinths and pink camellias are being thrown out of his mouth by his lungs.  
Blood flowing along with the petals and into the toilet bowl.  
Getting of his knees, Tsukishima flushed the toilet and walked out, looking at Suga with the smallest smile and washing his hands. Suga rubbed the back of his kouhai's back.  
They both walked back to the court, continuing the game.

After practice, Yamaguchi waved him goodbye.  
Tsukishima waved back, turning to cough.

that's it. Tsukishima wanted these flowers gone.  
and the only way he could do it was by confessing.

  
The next day, after classes and club practice, Tsukishima called Yamaguchi behind the school.

"Tsukki! Why'd you call me?" Yamaguchi smiled at him.  
"Y-Yamaguchi-" he stuttered, "I-I'll make this quick."  
"Hmm?" The freckled teen tilted his head  
"I love you, Yamaguchi..." Tsukki says, looking away.  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened, his smile dropped a little, "...gomen,Tsukki..."  
Tsukishima's eyes watered, his fists clenched.  
"I...liked you.. before.." Yamaguchi says, "but I don't think we'd ever be us..."  
"I-I understa--" Tsukishima says, before he starts choking on petals, his hands on his chest and he gets on a knee.  
"Ts-Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi watched as the tall blonde looked down on the ground, blood dripping, along with stray tears.  
Then at last a cough brought out new, different varieties of flowers and petals, daffodils, dead red roses and orchids, withered leaves.  
"Tsukki what's happening? A-Are you okay?!" Yamaguchi patted the taller boys back, watching helplessly as more and more flowers (and blood) came dripping and falling out of Tsukishima's mouth.

The blonde pushed away the hand of the brunette(?), "please don't call me that."  
"T-Tsuk-"  
"Just leave me, Yamaguchi." He says in between coughs.  
"B-But-"  
"LET ME BE, JUST LEAVE,  RIGHT NOW!" Tsukishima raised his voice, frightening Yamaguchi.  
"I'm so so so so sorry, Tsukishima.." Yamaguchi says, before running away with no thought of turning back.

  
As soon as Yamaguchi leaves(pun intended not really cus ur probably crying), Suga and Daichi were walking out of the gym after cleaning and locking up, the pair saw the brunette(?) run past them quickly.  
"Tsukki.." They say to each other, before running to the back of the school.

They saw the blonde looked up, wiping his mouth, seeing the captains.  
"he said-" Tsukishima starts, before bursting into a coughing fit.  
The two boys run to help their kouhai, leading him all the way to his home.

Tsukishima's phone was blowing up from the messages of Yamaguchi.  
He didn't bother answering them, leaving him on read.  
"Tsukishima? Are you alright?"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Please see a doctor."  
"Can I do something to help?"

Now, being in school was a drag, club was a drag, and having withered flowers coughed out of his mouth was a drag.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have never been apart for so long, but the change was better for the both of them. Tsukishima will learn to love on, and Yamaguchi will have a wider selection of friends.

And from then on, an exchange of glances and compliments for serves and receives was the closest they got to talking to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

  
(but like prolly in the middle of 2nd year Tsukishima got surgery or smth (idk what tho) for it lmao bye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower language:  
> Blossoms/acacia: concealed love  
> Pink Camellia: Longing (for you)  
> Forsythia: anticipation  
> Yellow Hyacinth: jealousy  
> Yellow Carnation: Rejection  
> Daffodil: unrequited love  
> Withered/Dead leaves: sadness  
> Dead flowers: rejected love  
> Red roses and Orchids: love


	2. Mothers Day; karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on wattpad,, but like there aren't much hq fans over there so I decided to make this for all you fans over her.

**Chat room in the beginning bc why not**

  
**Da1chi added : CripplingAsahiety, RollingThunder4, meatisgod, Littlergiant, ka9eyama, ki-no-shita, nahrita, Tsukishima, yathatsmaguchi, number6™, KeishinUkaiii, Sensei-Takeda**

**Tsukishima: ... What Is this?**   
**Yathatsmaguchi: Another groupchat??**   
**KeishinUkaiii: I told you brats not to add me into your stupid groupchats**   
**Da1chi: sorry coach, maybe I was wondering if you wanted to join in**   
**SenseiTakeda: same goes for me too, huh?**   
**Littlergiant: Daichi! You forgot to add Suga**   
**Da1chi: DONT ADD HIM**   
**Ka9eyama: ???????**   
**Rollingthunder4: ^?**   
**CripplingAsahiety: oh is this for the thing? @ daichi**   
**Daichi: yea**   
**Littlergiant: I'm lost???**   
**Ka9eyama: what thing**   
**Number6™: Oh. I see what's happening here...**   
**Da1chi: My children, shush**   
**✔️seen by everyone**   
**Daichi: alright, so Mother's Day is in two days, and as you all know, Suga is the mom of our team.**   
**Meatisgod: my sister made barbecue tonight im-**   
**Rollingthunder4: TANAKA CAN I COME OVER**   
**Da1chi: TANAKA, NOYA, I SAID SHUSH**   
**Da1chi: anyway, can you guys please get him something simple? We'll give it to him after Sunday practice. You guys got it?**   
**SenseiTakeda: We'll also be cutting short the practice since we want you to spend time with your family too**   
**Da1chi: ok sensei**   
**Tsukishima: k**   
**Yathatsmaguchi: Yup**   
**Rollingthunder4: okie dokie**   
**✔️seen by everyone**

  
\- Sunday practice -

 

The whole team came in with simple gifts hidden in their bags. Setting them down on the benches, large grins were exchanged by the students.  
Takeda clapped his hands once, "alright, gather."  
The club members assembled infront of their teacher. "So it's Mother's Day today so practice is cut short today since we want you guys to spend the day with your family."  
The club members nodded, smiling.  
Coach Ukai gave them their tasks and the club began their training.

"Suga, can you toss to me?" Hinata asks his senpai  
"Hm?" The grey haired boy turned to him in confusion, "what about Kageyama?"  
"Oh! I just wanted to get used to your tosses too." Hinata smiled, Suga smiled back, nodding. Appreciating how Hinata always does something new and always adjusts to his teammates.

Throughout practice, the team found ways to involve and do something good with Suga.

Alas, the end of practice came, the teens were about to start cleaning up the gym.  
Suga walked up to the closet, opening it.  
"SURPRISE!" He jumped in shock as Takeda jumped out of the room filled with balloons.  
"T-Takeda-sensei?!" Suga says in surprise, "it's not my birthday but-"  
"well, Suga,"coach Ukai says, wrapping his arm around the neck of Suga, "since apparently you're the mom friend, we're celebrating Mother's Day for you."  
"Mom friend?" Suga blushed  
"YEAH!" Hinata jumped.  
"WE EVEN GOT YOU PRESENTS!" Noya shouted, as he yelled that out, the teens brought out their gifts.  
"Wait- for real?" Suga raised his eyebrow  
"Yup!" Yamaguchi smiled, bringing out a box of his home baked cupcakes.  
"Daichi, you go first." Asahi says, Daichi turns and nods at Asahi.  
The captain walked to the vice, handing him a paper bag.  
Suga thanked the taller boy, opening the bag.  
He brought out a bear stuff toy and then some chocolates, "aww~" Suga looked up at Daichi and hugged him, "thank you!"  
Daichi hugged Suga back, "anything for you~"  
"I'm surprised Daichi didn't spend a lot on Sug-" Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi, but got cut off by Daichi running outside and coming back inside with a large box, "Nevermind"  
"I got you some more," Daichi grinned, bringing the box to Suga.  
"Daichi.. You really shouldn't have." Suga cooed, opening the box. His pale hands went into the box, bringing out a long brown notebook. Suga opened the notebook and smiled.  
"Aww~ Daichi made a scrapbook." He says, flipping through the pages. Members of the club 'aww'ed, admiring the friendship of their captains.  
Suga gently placed the notebook in the box, then took out a quilted sweater. Daichi saw him eyeing it at the mall when they were out with Asahi.  
"Omigosh, Daichi." Suga looked up and smiled at the captain, "thank you sooooo much."  
Daichi smiled and nodded, "no problem. Asahi's turn now."  
Asahi walked and handed Suga a cake box.  
"Thank you, Asahi~"  
"

Suga opened the box and read out the dedication written on it, "Happy Mothers Day, Suga!"  
Suga looked up and chuckled, "you guys took this very seriously."  
"Of course we did, you're literally like our mom" Noya says, walking towards Suga, "also here's my gift." He hands Suga a gift card to one of his favorite restaurants, where spicy delicacies were their specialties.  
"Aww~" Suga hugged the boy, rubbing his head, "Thanks Noya!"  
Tanaka then walked up to Suga, "my turn!" The boy grinned, handing Suga a paper bag.  
Suga took out some bottles filled with different spices, "Spices! For cooking."  
"Thank you,Tanaka" Suga patted the head of the taller teen. awkward.

Ennoshita walked to Suga, "Vice Captain, happy Mother's Day!" He smiled and handed Suga a wrapped square. Suga carefully unwrapped the present, "A cookbook! With many different recipes."  
Suga thanked Ennoshita, who gave him a hug.

Kinoshita and Narita walked to Suga, "Narita and I went all around the mall looking for something to get you yesterday, and we settled on this since we thought you'd look pretty wearing it." Kinoshita warmly smiled, pointing at Narita who was holding a flower crown, the flowers were of different varieties and different colors. Narita placed it on top of Suga's head. "Pretty indeed, aye, Daichi?" Noya elbowed Daichi, who in return gave him a glare.

Suga thanked them and Kageyama walked to Suga.  
"I-I— S-Suga-Senpai." Kageyama stuttered,unsure how to present his present, "I um.. Got you this volleyball pillow." The setter gave the other a slightly large bag. Suga took out the pillow, it was soft and cute, "Thanks, Kageyama!"

Hinata then shamefully walks to Suga.  
"mmm.. I didn't know that you guys were actually gonna buy stuff for Suga-Senpai.." Hinata frowned, "all I did was make Sugamama a card."  
"Sugamama?" Kageyama raised his brow and crossed his arms  
"But I like cards!" The ash blonde setter says quickly.  
"Really!?" The little boys face lightened up, "here you go!" Hinata handed the card to Suga.

"Thanks for helping me in my studies and helping me improve receiving balls. Love, Hinata." Suga smiled, reading the pretty and designed note that his kouhai gave him. Suga placed the letter in a paper bag, squeezing the cheeks of Hinata, "thank you!"

Tsukishima was then softly elbowed by Yamaguchi, "Tsukki, your turn." The freckled boy spoke, Tsukki scoffed and walked to Suga, handing him a paper bag. Suga thanked him and took the paper bag.

Suga opened the bag and brought out a folded white t-shirt. He unfolded it and the print on the t-shirt was a cute dinosaur surrounded by hearts.  
"Aw- this is so thoughtful of you!" Suga tried to pat the tall blonde on the head, unable to reach, he settled for a pat on the shoulder.  
"Um.. No problem." .. Awkward  
Yamaguchi skipped next to Tsukishima, "here you go Senpai!" The freckled teen gave Suga the box of cupcakes, "I baked them myself"  
"Wow! They're so pretty!" Suga looked at the cupcakes, volleyballs made of colored fondant were pressed onto the icing.  
"Thanks!" Yamaguchi smiled, nodding.

Suga realized that he had received everyone's gift by the time he stopped looking at Yamaguchi's cupcakes. He looked up at his team.

"You know, you guys really shouldn't have spent your money and time on me." He says, "but I appreciate it."  
"He's being a mom again." Asahi snorted, Hinata and Noya chuckling behind him.  
"But really, thanks." Suga gave them a wide smile.  
"So pretty." The whole club practically mumbled to themselves.

Suga thanked them all again, hugging everyone. Before they all said their goodbyes and went home.  
Daichi and Asahi helped Suga bring the gifts he received home, earning a questioning look from Suga's mother.

((suga had to explain that he was apparently the mom friend and his mom was lowkey jealous that his son got more Mother's Day gifts than she did but ok.))


	3. lime ; nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a fluffy yet limey fic that almost turned into smut bye.

**__(Ur aged up ok)**

**\---**

 

You and your boyfriend, Nishinoya were both on a small date at the park, the weather was pretty gloomy, so you both knew it would rain. However on your walk back to his apartment, the rain was getting stronger. Noya was nice enough to lend you his sweater to put over your head.

The both of you were running side by side, when he suddenly disappeared from next to you. You turn and saw him skipping to a puddle.

"Noya, I swear if you jump into that puddle, you're sleeping on the couch." You say, putting a hand on your waist while the other was still holding onto the jacket above you.  
"C'mon, babe~" Nishinoya says, jumping on the puddle, completely ignoring your statement, "we can just take a shower at home."  
"You're acting like a child, Noya, we're going to get sick if we don't make it home." You felt some droplets of water drop on your head, the jacket he lent you was already too soaked to protect you from the rain. You placed the jacket over your arm, sighing.  
"Noya, pleassse〜" you walk towards him, grabbing on his arm before he jumps into another puddle.  
"Alright," he groans, taking his jacket and holding your hand.

"I just want to hop on puddles." He pouted, placing his free hand in his pocket.  
"You're going to get sick, Noya." You roll your eyes at him as he gives you puppy eyes.  
"Don't give me those eyes." You look at him with a straight face, you both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes grew wider and more pleading.   
"(Y/N)〜" he begged, squeezing your hand.   
"Noya– fine." You cut yourself off, completely giving in to your boyfriends wishes.  
"Jump with me?" He asks, you hesitated, but complied. (What else would you be doing if you didn't join him anyway.)

The both of you made it to the apartment around 10 minutes later. Both dripping wet and cold.  
You unlocked the door and went in, waiting for Noya to enter as well. You went to the bathroom and removed your shirt, squeezing out all the water from your shirt into the sink. You throw your shirt into the laundry basket. You turned around to open the cabinets behind you.

However, they weren't there. You then remembered Nishinoya moved the closet to his bedroom since he gets everything wet in the shower. You sigh, walking out and into his bedroom. You see him drying up his hair, still in the clothes he was wearing in the rain. His shirt clinging onto his fit figure.   
He turns to you, just in your pants and bra.   
"I'll just get clothes." You say, walking towards the closet.

As you made your way to his closet he pulled you by the wrists, tossing you to the bed and pinning you under him. He crashed his lips onto yours, you felt his damp and cold shirt hanging from his frame hitting your bare stomach, a chill goes up your spine.  
"Yuu.." You whisper in between the heated kiss, "the sheets are gonna get wet."  
"I can just change them later," he says, kissing your neck, a small gasp escapes your lips.   
"You like that?" He says in a teasing tone, nibbling on your neck.   
"Noya," you moaned his name as he begins sucking on your skin.

You bring your hands around his neck as he went for your lips again. He gave you small kisses and pecks on your lips, then, he pressed his lips on yours again. You felt his tongue brush over your lips, you groan against the kiss, bringing your legs to wrap around his waist. You felt him grin in reaction to the sound you made. He brought his hand on your chin, pulling it down slightly, making your lips part. 

Your eyes shut as his tongue slipped between your lips. You brought your hands up to his hair, tugging on them softly. Feeling his tongue explore your mouth, you couldn't help but let out a moan.

Your boyfriend looked at you, noticing your closed eyes, parting from you, he caresses your cheek, "Open your eyes, I want you to keep your eyes on me as I..." he pauses, snickering for a second. "..as we do this." You slowly open your eyes before his tongue rushes into your mouth again.

You feel his arms make their way to your back, pulling you up against him, deepening the kiss.  
Your tongue was fighting with his, you're both making eye contact, desire reflected through his eyes.

You pushed him, bringing yourself on top of him, lips still linked onto each other. The boy smirked at your action, allowing you to top him. He brought his hands to your waist while you cupped his face.

You parted from his lips, removing his shirt quickly, he grinned as you did so."Stop smiling at me like that." You say, kissing his cheek.  
Noya chuckles, "You always make me smile like this." You roll your eyes and smile at him, bringing your kisses to his jaw, nibbling on him a little. Going down, you kiss his his shoulder, sucking on it harshly.   
"Fuck.." He moans, his hands bringing your hips to grind against him, you giggled at him.  
"Language, Noya.."   
"S-Sorry..." He stuttered, covering his embarrassed face with his hands, "god, why are you like this?"  
"I'm just kidding," you laughed and booped his nose.  
"Like what?" You grinned, sitting up.   
"Just— c'mere." Pulling you down onto him, and kissing you passionately.   
You grind your hips against him, smirking as he moans your name and pulls away from you.  
"You're such a tease, (Y/N)" he groans  
"I know you like it." You wink at him.   
"Yeah.. I do..." His hands go up and down your sides, you bite your bottom lip, "...so continue."   
He gives you a cocky grin, making you roll your eyes at him again.  
"Maybe we'll just stop if you get too full of yourself." You cross your arms, and looking away.  
"You wouldn't." Noya raises an eyebrow with a smug smirk.  
You got off of him, getting up and walking towards the closet.  
"FINE I WONT BE SO FULL OF MYSELF JEEZ JUST COME BACK HERE~" He whines, you let out a laugh.  
"I hate you." He groans, going on top of you as you lie on your back on the bed  
"No, you love me." You say, sticking your tongue out at him.  
"Yeah.. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this was written with my yaoi hands. Jk I'm female. Ily bye


	4. lime ; daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning make-out sesh bc pda and lime <3

 

Daichi was absent for a few days because he had some family business. He messaged Suga he was going to school the next day.  
However the next day, Daichi was running alittle late this morning, so he missed a few stretches. And disappointed Suga because the never missed their new tradition, a morning kiss.  
And they haven't done it in a while due to Daichi's absence.

Suga was currently doing some push-ups, chatting with Asahi also doing push-ups next to him.  
"Why do you think Daichi's late today?" Asahi says, not stopping to avoid punishment.  
"He probably stumbled across something cute or being a goody two shoes." Suga laughed with Asahi before hearing coach Ukai telling them to switch to curl ups. They quickly switched their positions and did the exercise.

"Do we have any exams today?" Asahi asks Suga, who was doing curl ups at the same pace as him.  
"I don't think so." Suga smiled, "but we have an quiz in English tomo-"  
"Good Morning! Sorry I'm late." Daichi came walking through the door, bowing to their elders who just told him to catch up with the stretches.

Daichi walks to Suga after some simple stretches, going on top of him.  
"What are you doing?" Suga asks, a kinda angry tone in his voice.  
"I'm sowwy, Sugar~" Daichi says like a child, kissing Suga's forehead as he goes up.  
"For what?" Suga says saltily, "and don't call me 'Sugar' out loud." He mutters   
"For being absent and late... and not giving you morning kisses." He says, putting his hands behind the back of Suga, preventing him from going back down, "I can make up for it."

Suga looked at the captain with a curious look, "And you will do that how?"   
As Suga finished that sentence, Daichi pressed his lips on Suga's.   
Suga was surprised, but kissed back quickly.  
Daichi pushed Suga down, still ontop of him, making Suga's arms wrap around his neck, their eyes shut.

Suga felt Daichi's tongue brush against his lips, wishing for entrance. Suga didn't know why, but his lips slightly parted, making Daichi gain access to his mouth. Suga wanted to take advantage and tease the boy, apparently his body had other ideas.

"I think this'll last for about 10 more minutes." Takeda-sensei says, looking at coach Ukai   
"Alright!" Coach Ukai says, "STOP LOOKING AT THEM AND GET BACK TO STRETCHING."  
As soon as they heard their coach finish, the team quickly looked away and went back to their stretching.  
"W-Wait-...!? You'll allow them to do this?!" Takeda-sensei questions  
"It's better than them doing it in class." Ukai scratches the back of his head, Takeda-sensei hesitates, but slowly nods in agreement, "oh yeah, they're classmates too.."

Suga's tongue played around with Daichi's, his hands messing with Daichi's hair. Daichi's hand holding Suga's waist.   
(Daichi could tell Suga's been eating something extra spicy just with one touch of the lips, the minty toothpaste scent was a sign Suga did try to brush out the scent, somewhat succeeding, though the spiciness of whatever he ate, somehow stayed. Not that he would mind though)

This intense lip locking session lasted about seven minutes, until they gasped for their breaths, their foreheads touching, eyes focused on each other.  
Suga broke the silence, "I... Prefer this over just a short kiss."  
Daichi chuckled, his hands wrapped around Suga's waist, "I do too."

"Are you guys done or????" They heard they're coach from afar. The two quickly stood up, running to their coach. Bowing as they stand in front of him, apologizing.  
"It's alright, I'll just let this one slip this time." Coach ukai patted both of their heads. They both thanked Ukai and joined the rest of the team.

"You've been stressed lately, huh?" Daichi wrapped an arm over Suga.   
"Mm. How'd you know?" Suga answered and questioned.  
"I can taste the extra spicy food." Daichi says  
"Oh...I'm okay now though." Sugawara smiled, "I just missed you."   
"That's good." Daichi kissed Suga's cheek, "I love you"   
"I love you too." Suga smiled.


	5. angst ; daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst bc I want to die <3  
> Super Half assed bc lack of motivation.
> 
> WARNING SUICIDAL COMMENTS AMD SELF HARM
> 
> \- AU where Suga has problems at home and is super sad bc it's their last year, etc.

  
Suga hasn't been practicing for the past few days, he's been staying on the benches because he wasn't feeling so well.  
Sugawara didn't want to go to the clinic either, no matter how much the club begged him to go, he insisted he just needed some rest and he didn't want to be sent home. He was glad to talk to Ennoshita and Yamaguchi while they were seated though.

\- after practice -

"Asahi's absent today.." Suga says, upset that they couldn't hang out with their friend.   
"I'm sure he's just sick." Daichi says, zipping up his jacket, "wanna check on him on the way home?"  
"No.. We might just be disturbing him." The setter says, bowing his head. Daichi just nods.

Takeda-sensei asked the pair to close up the gym today since the staff meeting was going to take too long, they both agreed of course. Fixing up the gym to its uncluttered ways.

They exited the gym, turning back to make sure that it was perfect for practice on Monday, then turned to walk home.

"Sawamura..." Suga says, looking down at the road, lit only by the dim lamp posts.  
"hmm?" Daichi hummed, looking at the silver haired boy.  
"Thanks for letting me stay over.." He smiled warmly at the captain, "and for listening to me.."  
"And for dealing with me, and being there for me, an-"  
Daichi stopped, making Suga stop and look back at the dark haired boy.

Suga was slightly caught by surprise when he was pulled into a hug by Daichi.  
"I'm always here for you.. Okay?" As the words slip out of Daichi's mouth, "I'll listen to you always, I'll deal with you always.."  
Suga felt tears form in his eyes as he nods in the shoulders of Daichi.   
"Now, let's head home. I'll make your favorite spicy noodles." Daichi smiles, pulling away from the hug, wiping Suga's tears from his cheeks. Suga smiles warmly, and nods.

When they got to Daichi's home, Suga greeted his parents with a smile, thanking them for letting him stay. They told him he could stay for as long as he wanted.

they enjoy his presence, and the Daichi's house was always considered his second home.

They both went up to Daichi's room, setting his school bag next to the door, beside Daichi's bag. Daichi handed him some clothes he left from before.

"You change first while I go make your noodles," Daichi chuckled, "and by the way, you're so forgetful I've got a drawer full of your clothes." Daichi laughed and Sugawara chuckled.  
"Thanks, guess I don't have to use the ones I packed." He stuck out his tongue, taking the clothes and walking into the restroom.  
Suga changed into his pajamas, and a plain t-shirt, wearing the karasuno jacket over.

Suga left the restroom and followed Sawamura downstairs. Daichi turned and smiled at Suga, handing him a bowl of spicy, hot noodles.   
They both sat on the dining table.  
Koushi thanked him, and the food before digging in.  
"You're hungry." Daichi jokes, watching Sugawara munch on the noodles.   
"I just like spicy food." Suga smiles, bringing some noodles between his chopsticks, he brought it carefully in front of Daichi's mouth, " you want some?"  
"No thanks.." Daichi smiled, shaking his head  
"Just one bite, c'mon~" Suga cooed, Daichi's sighed with a smile, giving in. Quickly regretting it because the sensation of spiciness took over his mouth. He hastily grabs Suga's water and gulped it all in.   
"Is it that hot for you?" Suga laughed, watching Daichi grab milk from the fridge. He nodded in response.  
Suga chuckles before taking all the noodles in one go. Placing the bowl in the sink, he sat in front of Daichi.   
"Can I sip?" Suga says, pointing at the milk.  
"Go ahead." Daichi pushed the glass to Suga.  
Suga takes a short sip, "that's all you're drinking, after all the noodles?" Daichi questioned  
"I said I like spicy." Koushi says, giving back Daichi his milk.  
"Wow, ok. "

They headed back to Sawamura's room. Daichi quickly changed and they both lied down on the bed, watching television after.  
The two were both silent, none of them were paying attention to the tv, however they were still staring at it.

 _"what if he doesn't want me to be here? what if I go back home? what if I'm making things worse_." The questions flooded Suga's thoughts

However, Daichi had other thoughts, _"what if I can't always be there for him? what if he doesn't want to be here? what if I'm making things even worse?"_

Suga didn't realize it, but tears were slowly running down his cheeks. Daichi had only noticed when he looked back to look at his boyfriend, who's face was expressionless, 'attention' at the screen, with tears falling from his eyes. Daich panicked, moving closer to him.

"K-Koushi?" He wiped the tears from his face as Suga's hazel eyes met his own, "w-what's wrong?"  
"I'm just thinking... again.." Suga mumbled clearly.  
"please don't let the thoughts get to you." Daichi says cupping both of his cheeks.  
"it's too late.." Suga says, unaware of what he's saying he let himself do as his mind says.  
"what do you mean?" Daichi asks, worry was the expression printed on his face and tone.  
"I don't want to live anymore..." Suga sobbed, Daichi froze.   
He did not expect that, especially from someone who always had a positive outlook in life.

Daichi slowly pulled the gray haired boy into a hug. Daichi's thoughts crashed into his mind again.

" _what if he's been feeling like this for a long time? what if he's lying? what if he's telling the truth?_ _what if he's hurting himself?_ "

Daichi panicked once again, pulling away from Suga, who was now softly spitting out apologies.  
"Suga..." The dark haired teen spoke, "give me your arms."  
Suga complied, giving him one of his arms, his right, Daichi pulled up the jacket, glad to see no cuts.  
"The other one." Daichi says, gently letting go of his arm.  
With hesitation, Suga's arm met the gentle hands of the captain.  
Daichi raised the jacket, his heart breaking at the sight of healing cuts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daichi's eyesight was blurred by his tears.  
"I didn't want to disturb you because of some little thing.." Suga replies, bringing his sleeve down.  
"It's not a little thing, Suga." Daichi says, "Why would you do this to yourself?"  
"It distracts me." Suga silently says, but it's loud enough for Daichi to hear.  
"But hurting yourself only causes more pain after you stop." Daichi says  
"But even though it's temporary it still works." Suga says, wiping away the stray tears falling from his eyes.  
"Aren't there any other thing that distracts you? That don't hurt you?" Daichi asks, holding both of Suga's hands.  
"...You." Suga smiled with sad eyes, holding Daichi's hands tightly. A small smile formed on the dark haired boys face, tears finally falling from his eyes. He kissed the vice captains forehead.  
"I hate when you hurt yourself." Daichi whispers, Suga's hands making its way to Daichi's face and wiping away his tears.  
"That's why I stopped." The ash blonde teen says before being hugged by Daichi.  
"Please don't ever do this to yourself again." Daichi says.  
"I'll try...." Suga says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
"Promise?" Daichi looked at Suga, Suga smiled.  
"... I Promise."

 


	6. angst ; daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst bc I want to die <3  
> Super Half assed bc lack of motivation.
> 
> WARNING SUICIDAL COMMENTS AMD SELF HARM
> 
> \- AU where Suga has problems at home and is super sad bc it's their last year, etc.

  
Suga hasn't been practicing for the past few days, he's been staying on the benches because he wasn't feeling so well.  
Sugawara didn't want to go to the clinic either, no matter how much the club begged him to go, he insisted he just needed some rest and he didn't want to be sent home. He was glad to talk to Ennoshita and Yamaguchi while they were seated though.

\- after practice -

"Asahi's absent today.." Suga says, upset that they couldn't hang out with their friend.   
"I'm sure he's just sick." Daichi says, zipping up his jacket, "wanna check on him on the way home?"  
"No.. We might just be disturbing him." The setter says, bowing his head. Daichi just nods.

Takeda-sensei asked the pair to close up the gym today since the staff meeting was going to take too long, they both agreed of course. Fixing up the gym to its uncluttered ways.

They exited the gym, turning back to make sure that it was perfect for practice on Monday, then turned to walk home.

"Sawamura..." Suga says, looking down at the road, lit only by the dim lamp posts.  
"hmm?" Daichi hummed, looking at the silver haired boy.  
"Thanks for letting me stay over.." He smiled warmly at the captain, "and for listening to me.."  
"And for dealing with me, and being there for me, an-"  
Daichi stopped, making Suga stop and look back at the dark haired boy.

Suga was slightly caught by surprise when he was pulled into a hug by Daichi.  
"I'm always here for you.. Okay?" As the words slip out of Daichi's mouth, "I'll listen to you always, I'll deal with you always.."  
Suga felt tears form in his eyes as he nods in the shoulders of Daichi.   
"Now, let's head home. I'll make your favorite spicy noodles." Daichi smiles, pulling away from the hug, wiping Suga's tears from his cheeks. Suga smiles warmly, and nods.

When they got to Daichi's home, Suga greeted his parents with a smile, thanking them for letting him stay. They told him he could stay for as long as he wanted.

they enjoy his presence, and the Daichi's house was always considered his second home.

They both went up to Daichi's room, setting his school bag next to the door, beside Daichi's bag. Daichi handed him some clothes he left from before.

"You change first while I go make your noodles," Daichi chuckled, "and by the way, you're so forgetful I've got a drawer full of your clothes." Daichi laughed and Sugawara chuckled.  
"Thanks, guess I don't have to use the ones I packed." He stuck out his tongue, taking the clothes and walking into the restroom.  
Suga changed into his pajamas, and a plain t-shirt, wearing the karasuno jacket over.

Suga left the restroom and followed Sawamura downstairs. Daichi turned and smiled at Suga, handing him a bowl of spicy, hot noodles.   
They both sat on the dining table.  
Koushi thanked him, and the food before digging in.  
"You're hungry." Daichi jokes, watching Sugawara munch on the noodles.   
"I just like spicy food." Suga smiles, bringing some noodles between his chopsticks, he brought it carefully in front of Daichi's mouth, " you want some?"  
"No thanks.." Daichi smiled, shaking his head  
"Just one bite, c'mon~" Suga cooed, Daichi's sighed with a smile, giving in. Quickly regretting it because the sensation of spiciness took over his mouth. He hastily grabs Suga's water and gulped it all in.   
"Is it that hot for you?" Suga laughed, watching Daichi grab milk from the fridge. He nodded in response.  
Suga chuckles before taking all the noodles in one go. Placing the bowl in the sink, he sat in front of Daichi.   
"Can I sip?" Suga says, pointing at the milk.  
"Go ahead." Daichi pushed the glass to Suga.  
Suga takes a short sip, "that's all you're drinking, after all the noodles?" Daichi questioned  
"I said I like spicy." Koushi says, giving back Daichi his milk.  
"Wow, ok. ( 


End file.
